Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs are the main focus of the game. You can get dinosaurs in many different ways. Each dinosaur has different stats, terrain advantages, deck costs, and skills that determine its strength and effectiveness in battle. There are four classes of dinos in the game. *Normal Dinos (N) *Rare Dinos (R or R+) *Super Rare Dinos (SR or SR+) *SS Rare Dinos (SS or SS+) *Dark Rare Dinos (DR) There is a variety of sub-classes of dinos including DNA , Event Exclusive , Zone Exclusive , Egg, and Blitz . An Overview for New Players To the right is a screenshot of the stats of a Lv. 1, normal Ankylosaurus. The Lv. (lvl) and Costs (deck cost) stats are located below the dino's name, lets start there. The level is shown as 1/20, meaning that its current level is 1, and that its maximum level is 20. The maximum level depends on the class of the dino (20 for Normals, 40 for Rares, 60 for Super Rares, 80 for SS Rares, and 100 for Dark Rares.) Dinos can be leveled up by upgrading. This is possible by feeding it other dinos, fighting other players, or by using upgrade serums. The higher a dino's level, the more experience it needs to level up. Deck cost is a number used to limit the strength of a deck. The deck cost of each dino in a deck adds to the total cost of that deck (up to a limit of 10 dinos). Players can increase their maximum deck cost using stat points (gained by leveling up). Generally, dinos with higher deck costs are more powerful so players need to allocate more points as they get more powerful dinos. The deck cost of a dino is fixed and does not increase as the dino levels up. Below the level and deck cost stats are HP (health points) and ATK (attack points). These numbers determine the strength of the dinosaur in battle. Stat points increase as a dino levels up. The number of stats gained depends on the level and dinosaur album. Experience needed to level up increases logarithmically with level (easy at first and harder later on). This makes it important to know which dinos you should level up first. The Max Stats page is a great tool for figuring out which dinos are strongest and how their stats change. Below all the numbers are the dino's terrain attributes. The X's indicate what areas the dino has a disadvantage in battle, O's are neutral, Double O's mean they have an advantage and a star means they are terrain boosted (even better). Certain special skills allow dinos which are terrain boosted to be further boosted, indicated by a red glow at the start of the battle while boosts are being activated. Dinos are also classified by their clade (technically) or album (referred to in the game), which can determine what skills the dino brings to battle and how its stats change as it is upgraded. The albums are Theropoda, Pterosaur, Marine Reptile, Thyreophora, Marginocephalia, Sauropoda , and Ornithopoda. As you keep playing you'll get lots more dinos and ones of better classes. Getting Rare Dinos is your first step. They're found in any dino cage dino cages. Normal cages are easy to open but only give rares about 2 to 3% of the time. Gold cages usually give rares and platinum cages guarantee rare or better. You can get tickets for these by completing tasks and participating is events. Don't be discouraged by how difficult it is to get the top prize in events, usually any casual player can get a handful of other prizes including cage tickets. Also, some rares are given for completing 'boss battle' tasks after finishing a zone quest line. While you're waiting for your deck to fill out, DNA and Egg normals are a decent alternative. Getting a SR is the first step to being a real contender in the game. SRs are found in any cage also but are EXTREMELY rare in normal and gold cages. Your best bet is platinum cages, the odds are about 5%. Super Rares are quite easy to find in a blitz/hazard cage due to a permanent boost. Also, the Login Revolution feature gives you a chance to win a SR every day, though they're much weaker the ones available in cages. Some tasks also provide a SR dino. You can even buy a guaranteed SR at the Egg Store but these are quite outdated and not very useful anymore. Getting a SS or DR is your first step to becoming a serious player in the game. These dinos are extremely difficult to find, only available in blitz/hazard and special event or limited cages. However, anyone can buy these cages which can be purchased using D Gold. Trivia *For each class or version that a dinosaur is classified in; their level go up by 20. (ex: Normals are lv 20, Rares are lv 40, Super Rares are lv 60 and SS Rares are lv 80. So next class or version will be lv 100). *So far 95% of Dinosaurs in Dino Dominion are male. Category:Game Mechanics